The Other Haddock
by Slightlyinsanestarfish
Summary: Kari is Hiccup's younger sister. She understands him when most others do not. This is HTTYD from Kari's point of view, as she struggles to see what is wrong with her brother and how she can help him. I stink at Summaries :P First Fanfic. Go easy on me! I own NOTHING! Please don't sue me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I am Slightlyinsanestarfish. I am new to writing Fanfiction as this is my first. Thanks for your interest in it! Feel free to ask questions and I will try to answer them when I update. This is updated because I re-read it when I was not half-asleep ad found a bunch of typos. Hope you like it **** reviews are appreciated! Enjoy…**

There was another dragon raid, and Hiccup had gone out during it… again. Kari loved her older brother, and she understood his desire to be accepted by the Viking tribe, but he was just too clumsy for his own good. Kari was no better than her brother, she simply knew when to step out of the way.

Most of the village pitied their chief, and both Hiccup and Kari knew it. They pitied him because he had fathered two runts that had no chance when it came to fighting. His two children were placed as apprentices to people throughout the town, Hiccup to Gobber as a blacksmith, and Kari to Gothi as a healer. Kari accepted her fate as a healer and found herself fairly occupied with helping the members of the village after dragon raids. Hiccup was not so content. All Hiccup wanted in life was to be accepted by his village. Everyone knew that he was destined to be the chief one day, and all he wanted was to please them. The problem was that the person he was always trying to be simply was not him. This particular raid ended worse than many had, and Hiccup had not helped in any way. He had left the armory unattended and went out to catch a Night Fury.

Kari had watched from the side as their father chewed Hiccup out in front of everyone… again. She wished she could stand up for her brother but she was in the middle of treating someone. Stoick had left Hiccup in the charge of Gobber while he went off to fix as much as he could when Kari finally had the chance to catch up to him. Gobber gave the two siblings some space to talk.

"Hiccup…" Kari started gently, "you need to be more careful."

Her older brother was noticeably frustrated and snapped, "I just wanted to help, Kari, and I DID hit it."

"I believe you," she responded gently, "I just need you to be more careful, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're all I have Hiccup." She whispered this quietly and hugged her older brother.

"I don't mean to worry you. I'm sorry Kari. Now go back to work." Hiccup responded gentler than before as he hugged her back.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm working." She warned to which he shrugged and rejoined Gobber on the hike back to their house on the hill.

Kari turned her back from her depressed older brother and headed back to work. Gothi pointed her toward the village teenagers when she had returned, meaning for her to check all of them for any injuries. Kari walked over to the group where the topic was how bad Hiccup had messed up this time. Kari looked over their scratches and scrapes and few burns while the twins and Snottlout bashed on her brother. While she was patching up a cut along Snottlout's arm she caught him saying, "He is such a freak, I don't see why he even tries." She responded by tying up the bandaging just a little too tight too fast, causing the young Viking to jump and say "hey!" to which Kari simply shrugged with a smug look on her face. She then moved on to Astrid who only had a few minor burns on her hands. Kari had always admired Astrid, not only was she a fierce fighter but she was a lot kinder to Kari and her brother than her comrades (with the exception of Fishlegs).

Kari quickly finished patching up the teenagers and went off with Gothi to take inventory in the healer's house. While they were cleaning up from the mess that the raid had caused, Stoick's large presence entered the small threshold. When the older man walked in he patted Kari on the head and messed up her already crazy brown hair. Kari may not always see eye to eye with her father, but she understood that he cared for her and her brother, he just had a hard time expressing it. His frustration at Hiccup sneaking off during the raid was not entirely because of the mess he made but more from his deep-buried fear of losing Hiccup the same way that they had lost their mother.

The chief informed them that he needed a travel kit prepared for that evening, they were leaving on another expedition to find the Nest. Gothi tried to talk(or rather write) some sense into the chief explaining that another voyage was not a good idea and that he should focus on rebuilding the village, but to no one's surprise he insisted that this was their best chance at ridding themselves of the dragons. He soon left to speak with Gobber. Not long after his departure did Gothi gesture to Kari that she was free to go home.

When Kari returned home she was not surprised to find that Hiccup was no longer there. She figured he probably left out the back as soon as Gobber dropped him off. Kari began to work around the house, cleaning up things that were left lying around and putting them in their proper places. It was while she was cleaning that she noticed Hiccup's journal was gone, she figured this meant he was probably out drawing his surroundings, trying to clear his head. He did this often after he had another row with Stoick. When Stoick returned home he kept to himself muttering while he looked for something. Kari fixed some dinner for the three of them and ate her portion in silence. She scooped some of the soup into a large bowl for Stoick and left it on the table for him while he picked at the fire. She filled a smaller bowl for Hiccup and took it up to his room where she knew he would rather eat tonight. She had only just entered his room when she heard him come in. Kari knew better than to walk down the stairs and join the boys' conversation. She felt bad for Hiccup because it seemed like the conversation was very one sided, which Hiccup pointed out not long after she had thought it. The conversation ended rather quickly and Hiccup joined Kari in his room. Hiccup simply sighed as he plopped next to her on his bed. Kari handed him he bowl of soup after he sat up. He muttered his thanks. Kari waited patiently for Hiccup to speak. He took a few bites of his food before he turned to her.

"He never listens!" He yelled.

"I know Hic." she said nodding her head, "What's he done this time?"

"He wants me to start Dragon Training tomorrow." He hissed out.

"I thought that's what you wanted Hiccup?" Kari asked puzzled at his frustrated expression.

"I thought so too, but I realized that it's just not for me." He sighed.

"Took you long enough." Kari responded teasingly with a snort.

Kari soon recognized his defeated expression and gave up the teasing approach.

"Hey," she said as she placed her arm around his shoulder, "you'll be ok. You're smart, smarter than any of those idiots that will be in your class. I know it looks like it's all about brawns, but it's better to have a brain."

"Thanks Kar," Hiccup said with a small smile, "But it's not just that, I just KNOW I'm not a dragon killer."

"Neither am I." she whispered, "Just go to the class, use your brain, don't get eaten or mauled, 'cause I really don't want to have to patch you up, and just survive the class. When dad gets back we can convince him to take you out of the class."

"You make it sound so simple. But what other choice do I have?" He seemed to honestly want an answer so Kari gave it to him.

"You could run away." She said honestly, "and I'd expect you to take me with you… But we can't leave. This is all we know."

Hiccup nodded his head. The conversation was over. He knew he would have to go to dragon training tomorrow and he would be the joke of the class, but that is what he had to do. Kari got up from the bed and gave Hiccup a warm hug before grabbing his empty bowl and taking it down stairs.

Stoick was already gone, having eaten his food before he stomped out. Kari cleaned up the remnants of the dinner she had prepared before heading back up the stairs to go to bed.

By the time that she was back upstairs preparing for bed, Kari could already hear her brother's soft snores as he slept in the next room. She sighed at the sound. Even in his sleep, Hiccup sounded so lost and confused. Kari looked out her window and saw a bright star. She had always wished on stars, tonight she used her wish on her older brother once again. This time pleading that he will make it through Dragon Training. Kari then closed the shutters and crawled in bed allowing sleep to wash her troubles away.

**End of Chapter 1! Yay! I do not know how often I will be updating, so I apologize if it is not regular. I had a question already and it was "How old is Kari?" from RaiderDragonWolfGuardian. Sorry I didn't think to include that. Hiccup is 14 in the first movie, and Kari is only a year younger so she is 13. Until next time my readers!**

**-Slightly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! It's Slightly! First off, I am so sorry for the long wait. I was in the middle of a big move and then college. After that I tried to avoid fanfiction because I found myself wasting hours reading it when I should have been studying and other such things. I will try to finish this very soon. (like tons sooner than a year between each chapter).**

Enjoy…

Kari woke up the next morning to find Hiccup was indeed still there, he had not tried to run away in the middle of the night. Kari always had to be to work in the early hours of the morning, it was a good thing too, because if she had not woken Hiccup, he would have been late to his first day of Dragon training. She knew he wasn't actually looking forward to it, and when Hiccup doesn't want to do something he has a tendency to delay actually doing it. Kari had to drag Hiccup out of bed and towards the arena on her way to work.

After shoving Hiccup into the arena, Kari watched the teens interact before she started heading over to Gothi's hut. _He is just so awkward around them… _Kari thought to herself. Hiccup had tried to join the conversation only to get butted out. Soon Snotlout started making fun of Hiccup and the Night Fury incident from the night before and Kari realized she needed to leave. Kari really needed to have a chat with their cousin about his behavior despite the fact she knew he would never in a million years listen to her. It's hard enough to get him to stand still when she examines him for injuries after dragon attacks, he wouldn't listen to her about Hiccup.

Kari spent the majority of the day running to and fro for Gothi, gathering herbs since the weather seemed to actually be decent for once, you see Berk is notorious for its bad weather… year round. On her third trip around the island Kari couldn't help but wish there was an easier way to get around on Berk other than her feet. Sure they had yaks, but no one wants to ride those things. They smell worse than Stoic's Laundry after a 3 week voyage, and that is saying something.

It was also during one of these wanderings that Kari spotted a Nadder fly overhead and couldn't help herself but wonder what it would be like to fly. _It's really just awful that we can't get along with the dragons. _ She thought, _it would be so much easier to get this stuff done if I could just fly there. _Kari stopped herself there, flying on the back of a dragon? Her father would have a heart attack at the mere thought.

When she got home a little before sunset she found that Hiccup wasn't home. She knew Dragon Training only took up the morning but she wasn't worried, she would have seen Hiccup at Gothi's hut when she last checked in if he was hurt, so she assumed he survived the first day. Kari went about her regular chores, cleaning up the house and set some stew on the fire. She was just changing after getting herself cleaned up when Hiccup finally came home. It had been pouring rain so she decided to eat at home instead of the great hall, Hiccup had still gone to meet up with Gobber and his class. Kari excused herself to her room not long after Hiccup pulled out the Dragon manual to start studying. (**1)**

In the morning Kari watched as her brother ran around the main room of their lodge looking for his knife and one missing shoe. She laughed to herself as her brother mumbled, "Stupid trolls keeping stealing my shoes…" to which she called out, "Come on Hiccup, everyone know trolls only steal socks. And left ones at that!" Hiccup shot a quick glare in the direction of his sister before he called out, "Ah ha!" His shoe had gotten kicked under the counter.

As he was tying up his boot Hiccup asked Kari if she had ever read the dragon manual.

"Sure, most people have. The best defense is to understand your enemy right?"

"Yeah. Have you ever found it strange that there is no information about Night Furies?"

"Not really, no one has ever seen one up close and lived after all. It is sort of strange to think about though. Maybe if we knew more about how they fought and hunted they wouldn't be so deadly."

Hiccup paused as he stood from the chair he was sitting in, "What do you mean?"

"Well the reason we stand a chance against many of the others is because we have studied them, or someone has. Obviously the author of the dragon manual was not a person like Snotlout or even dad for that matter. It's all about the battle and the thrill of it for them. But the only reason they can fight is because someone figured out dragons' behaviors. Each one has different defense and attack specialties after all. That's why once you get into the swing of things you will be one of the few people who can hold their own against a dragon, not because you are the strongest but because you are perceptive."

"Uh thanks… I gotta go Kari, see you later."

After he left Kari sat at the table thinking about what she had told her brother. It was strange, this feeling she had, she just knew that her brother was going to be the greatest there ever was when it comes to handling dragons. Thinking about it, Kari realized she had been having some strange dreams recently about her brother and dragons. The other night she had a very distinct picture of her brother standing over a passed out gronckle in the kill ring. She would talk to Gothi about it later.

Kari stopped by the arena and watched the dragon training for a little bit. They were set up in a maze with a Nadder. It was going well at first, but then the twins got the attention of the Nadder and before she knew it the walls of the maze were falling over as the Nadder hopped from wall to wall. When it was all over and the Nadder was back in her cage Kari watched as Astrid chewed out her brother. As bad as she felt for him, she couldn't blame Astrid, after Hiccup really hadn't focused on what was going on. Hiccup seemed a lot more out of it than usual. Kari assumed it had something to with his lack of desire to be in dragon training in the first place.

Kari wandered off to the healer's hut on the top of the hill before her brother caught her watching. She felt that he wouldn't appreciate knowing she had watched him fail so miserably after her pep talk that morning. When she reached Gothi's she found there was not much to do so she organized the herbs she had gathered the day before. The twins came in at some point for some bandaging, apparently Tuffnut had gotten scrapped by one of the Nadder's spikes during the drill. While they were there they laughed and joked about the fail in the ring that day. After they left Kari ranted to Gothi about their attitude towards Hiccup. She explained her faith in her brother and included a quick description of the dreams she had been having recently about her brother and dragons to the healer. Gothi looked at her strangely for a minute before writing that she would look into what the dreams could mean.

That night Hiccup didn't come home. Kari assumed he had been at the forge working on something, he had a tendency to forget the rest of the world whenever an idea for an invention popped into his head. Kari had to be at the healers hut early that morning and couldn't drop by to check on him. One of the villagers who lived on the further side of the village had contracted eel pox so Kari was running around most of the day. During one of her many runs through the town square she heard gossip about "that Haddock boy." At one point she stopped to listen a little more. Hiccup had apparently backed a Zippleback into it cage with his bare hands! It was amazing. When she returned to Gothi she told the old woman about what she had heard, the healer in turn informed her that the story was true as she had seen it herself when she passed the area earlier. Gothi looked thoughtful at Kari, which confused the young girl before they started back to work.

Kari still didn't see much of her brother. At one point he did come home for a bit. It was just as she suspected, he had been in the forge all day since training. "Whatcha working on in there?" Kari asked conversationally.

"Oh… um… you know… just routine sharpening and fixing things." Hiccup stumbled out.

"No cool projects?"

Hiccup chocked on a rather large spoonful of stew and Kari patted him on the back until he was able to breathe regularly again, "N-n-not really," he stuttered, "Well I did start working on a new axe."

"Oh that's why you're so nervous," Kari teased, "I bet I can guess who it's for."

Hiccup blushed because he knew exactly who she was referring to.

"And your blush confirms it brother o' mine." Kari smiled at him.

"Well enough about me, what were you up to today?" Hiccup quickly changed the subject.

Kari rattled off a quick summary of her day before she yawned.

"It sounds like you have had a long day Kari, why don't you go to sleep? I think I am going to go back to the forge and clean up. I may have left it in more of a mess than I should with Gobber busy with dragon training." Hiccup said as he ushered his sister towards the stairs and her room. Kari could still sense some air of nervousness about her brother but she let it side. It probably had something to do with Astrid and she was exhausted from hiking about the island all day.

It wasn't until a few weeks later when Gothi got back to her about her dreams. They had gotten worse since then but she didn't talk about those ones. Hiccup had improved greatly in the ring, he was passing with flying colors. The funny thing was that he didn't seem to care. He was always running off to spend time by himself in the forest. Kari figured that was where he found his room to think during the day. But it made her feel sad. The house felt empty with her brother off doing whatever all the time. She couldn't blame him though. It must be strange going from the village laughing stock to one of the most popular people on the island. She just wished he was home more, maybe she could explain what was going on with her. Just that morning Gothi and Kari had watched as Hiccup backed a terrible terror into his pin by simply holding his shield out to the creature. Immediately following this show Gothi had dragged Kari back to the healer's house relatively fast for how short and old the woman was. Once they were alone Gothi started to write to Kari urgently in the dirt. She described the scene that they had witnessed in the ring and its exact likeness to one of the dreams that Kari had explained to her earlier. She also explained that she had been closely watching Hiccup during training and had noticed this occur on many separate occasions.

Kari wandered home in shock. She had the power of sight? Gothi explained that the dream she had been having lately were small visions of the future. If she were to tell any of the other teens on the island they would probably think it was amazing, but not Kari. Her recent dreams were nothing to be excited about. The dragon she saw was massive and terrifying. She could only hope that this particular vision was years down the road. Hiccup didn't come home that night until very very late. Kari was wrapped in her own mind so she did not confront him about his recent behaviors, besides, she noticed her brother looked actually happy. That did not happened often anymore so she let him be. She kissed his forehead as he sat removing his shoes and went back to bead.

The next day she stayed out of the village and sought refuge in the forest as her brother seemed to do all the time now. When she arrived home she saw that Stoic's axe had returned to his spot on the wall. He must have returned safely from the voyage while she wandering around trying to understand what Gothi had told her. She realized with a start that the old woman had probably needed her help tending to the wounded, there was always wounded after these trips. She looked around and found that the house was empty. Stoic must have gone off to find Hiccup, no doubt he would be ecstatic to talk to his son about his success in training. Kari didn't think she could face her father at that point so she left out a few pieces of chicken and bread on the table for the boys and headed to bed early.

**Yes I know he actually did the studying in the great hall but this worked for the purpose of having him visit with his sister ;)**

**So sorry about all of the wait. Hope you liked this chapter. I will not be making Kari a huge character. I kind of really do not like it when people make their OCs overshadow the actual main character. This story just adds a little more to the story by giving Hiccup someone to be close to before the whole training of a dragon thing. I like seeing how the events of the movie affect her because they affect Hiccup. So while yes, I gave her the power of sight, she is not going to overshadow Hiccup. Not many people will know about it.**

**Until next time!**

**Slightly =)**


End file.
